Isosceles triangle $ABE$ of area 100 square inches is cut by $\overline{CD}$ into an isosceles trapezoid and a smaller isosceles triangle. The area of the trapezoid is 75 square inches. If the altitude of triangle $ABE$ from $A$ is 20 inches, what is the number of inches in the length of $\overline{CD}$?

[asy]
draw((-9,0)--(0,24)--(9,0)--cycle);
draw((-6,8)--(6,8));
label("$A$",(0,24),N);
label("$B$",(-9,0),W);
label("$C$",(-6,8),NW);
label("$D$",(6,8),NE);
label("$E$",(9,0),E);
[/asy]
Solution: The area of triangle $ABE$ is $\frac{1}{2}(\text{base})(\text{height})=\frac{1}{2}(BE)(20\text{ in.})$. Setting this equal to $100$ square inches we find $BE=10$ inches.  The area of triangle $ACD$ is $100-75=25$ square inches.  Since triangle $ACD$ is similar to triangle $ABE$ and the ratio of their areas is $\frac{1}{4}$, the ratio of corresponding side lengths is $\sqrt{\frac{1}{4}}=\frac{1}{2}$.  Therefore, $CD=\frac{1}{2}BE=\boxed{5}$ inches.

Alternatively, because triangles $ACD$ and $ABE$ are similar, the height-to-base ratio is the same for each of them.  In triangle $ABE$, this ratio is $\frac{20\text{ in.}}{10\text{ in.}}=2$.  Therefore, the height of $ACD$ is $2\cdot CD$.  Solving $\frac{1}{2}(2\cdot CD)(CD)=25\text{ in.}^2$ we find $CD=5$ inches.